


Friday Night

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If foot fetishes or sibling incest creep you out, you might not want to proceed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> If foot fetishes or sibling incest creep you out, you might not want to proceed.

“Nii-san? Is that you?” Sasuke flipped the stove off in the kitchen when he heard the front door creak open and close softly. He had been preparing some homemade dango in anticipation of his brother’s arrival. It was Friday night and it had become a recent habit of the brothers’ to spend the evening watching vintage horror movies and eating dango. Itachi was always tired from working and Sasuke had Fridays free of classes at the Ninja Academy, so he had some extra time on his hands. Then he had also figured out that not only was he great at it, but the also actually enjoyed it, which wasn’t the case with most things he tried. 

“Hai, Otouto,” Itachi peered around the corner and smiled a gentle smile at his little brother. Sasuke couldn’t hide the warm rush of excitement that circulated its way through his bloodstream and straight into his cheeks. Itachi’s face bore an amused expression as he reached down to unlace the heavy black combat boots that the Uchiha Police Force now wore as standard issue. 

“Are you happy to see me, hmm?” he hummed playfully as he continued to untie the laces of the left one. 

Sasuke cleared his throat and shrugged, only managing to make a failed attempt at appearing nonchalant, “Not so much…” he added, but the words died in his throat as Itachi padded across the kitchen floor and wrapped his arms around his little brother’s waist before placing an extremely tender kiss on his softly parted lips. 

“Well I’m _very_ happy to see you,” Itachi kept his face close to Sasuke’s and brushed some hair away from his eyes so that he could gaze into their dark depths a bit clearer. “Couldn’t get you off my mind all day.”

Sasuke slid his arms around the taller man’s neck and interlaced his fingers together against the coal-black ponytail gathered at his nape. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes taking in Itachi’s scent as deeply as he could and allowed it to thrill him in ways that the scent of one’s brother should not. Itachi always smelled virile and manly when he came home from work, slightly sweaty, with the gentle hint of his cologne still lingering from morning. “Same here,” he admitted candidly before pressing his mouth against Itachi’s again, with more intensity than his brother’s previous kiss. 

When Itachi was too gentle for Sasuke’s liking, the younger Uchiha was quick to turn an aggressive side to his elder brother. He liked taking charge of their lovemaking even if it was always him ‘on the receiving end’ of it. And Itachi actually preferred it that way. Sasuke was a bit insatiable in Itachi’s eyes but he was always more than willing to do his best to satisfy his baby brother. 

If he had teased him once he had teased him a thousand times, “Otouto… I swear you’re going to force me to start using shadow clones. I can barely keep up with you in bed…” Of course Sasuke’s answer was always accompanied with a sexy simper, “I can never get enough of my nii-chan…”

“I made your favorite,” Sasuke moaned softly into Itachi’s mouth, as he ran his tongue across his brother’s lower lip, tugging at it playfully with his teeth. 

“Hmmm… let me guess,” Itachi feigned ignorance, as he always loved to do with Sasuke, and he gazed over a slender shoulder at the plate of dangos, lined up in perfect little stacks, all pink, green and white. He smiled lovingly into his baby brother’s gorgeous face, stroking his fingers down Sasuke’s cheek. “You made little Sasuke-shaped cookies for me and frosted them with something _only you_ can make,” he grinned widely at Sasuke whose brow was furrowing in the center. 

“Tch. I made you dango. You know it’s what we’ve been…” Itachi cut him off abruptly with one long index finger placed gently upon his lips. 

“Shhhh… I know, Otouto,” he hummed before replacing his finger with his mouth once again giving Sasuke the deepest and most passionate kiss of the night as yet. 

Itachi’s hands slid down from Sasuke’s waist and now each cupped two handfuls of his little brother’s perfect ass. He squeezed both hands lightly, and tilted his head so that he could thrust his tongue even more deeply into the warm, wet, feeling of heaven within the cavern of Sasuke’s mouth.

“Goddammit, Sasuke…” Itachi hissed softly as he finally pulled back from the kiss. “I’m so glad to be home…” he pulled Sasuke’s body closer toward him, forcing the smaller frame to come into contact with his own body now and ground his hips against his little brother’s. He was unable to deny that they were both already a little hard.

“Can we fuck before we watch movies?” Sasuke’s tone was more or less that of a child who was asking if he could have dessert before dinner, but who was Itachi to deny the younger Uchiha of the thing he desired so very much. 

“Haiii, we can,” Itachi nodded, sliding his fingers gently into the black mess of soft spikes, gripping it, he tugged Sasuke’s head back tenderly before placing delicately hot kisses down his baby brother’s throat. “Come…”

Itachi led Sasuke into the living room. He sat down carefully in his easy chair and Sasuke took a seat on the leather hassock immediately in front of his older brother. “Mmmm… I think a foot rub is in order tonight,” Itachi crooned. And Sasuke felt all of his blood rush straight to his cock and it was instantly straining against the crotch of his black pants. 

Itachi indulged him like this sometimes, and it looked like tonight was going to be one of those special nights. “Nii-san…” the look on Sasuke’s face was already slack with arousal with just the mention of the act. 

Itachi smiled warmly. “I know how you love it,” he settled back into the chair lazily and closed his eyes for a moment. 

Sasuke was a little beside himself with excitement and anticipation. “Sit right there…” he instructed the elder Uchiha. “I want to give you a lot of pleasure tonight, too,” And he was up and gone, stopping only for a moment to adjust the position of his erection in his jeans so that he could actually walk decently back to the kitchen. 

When he returned Itachi had already removed his flak jacket and was in the process of taking off a couple of bandages around his thigh. “Oooh Sasuke, you know the shortcut to my heart, don’t you?” he murmured as he took the plate of dango from his little brother and sat it down on the wooden table adjacent to his chair. 

“Maybe…” Sasuke mused as he stood before Itachi. The warm lamplight of the living room cast loving shadows across the younger man’s features, but Itachi caught the glint of sensuality that shimmered in his eyes-- eyes that were normally chilly and uncaring when they looked upon anyone else. 

Itachi picked up one dango by the wooden skewer and took the top pink dumpling between his teeth as he watched Sasuke hook his fingers beneath the hem of the white shirt he wore bearing the Uchiha crest. Sasuke’s eyes were locked on him with a longing countenance as he slowly peeled the shirt from his body and over his head. The act revealed so much pale flesh, supple flesh that was baby-soft, smooth, and yet tautly stretched across planes of muscle. Itachi’s gaze fixated Sasuke’s chest as he bit down on the dango and began to chew slowly, already feeling his member swelling again.

Sasuke leaned over his brother, resting a hand on each arm of the large comfortable chair and now he stared into Itachi’s eyes. “Do you like what you see, mmmh?” 

Itachi swallowed the remaining dumpling and bit his lower lip. “I want to see more.” His tone was humorless now and that meant he was ready to get down to business.

Sasuke moved as graceful as a cat as he stood again before Itachi. He deftly unfastened the button on his pants and unzipped them, just to allow his hardness a little relief more than anything else, then took his seat on the ottoman in front of his nii-san. 

Itachi took another dumpling off the wooden stick with his fingers and watched Sasuke intently as he removed one black sock and then the other. The younger Uchiha began to touch his brothers feet, with gentle, easy strokes at first, pressing his thumbs into the center of the left one first and massaging up and down. 

Itachi slipped the white dango into his mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the light sweet taste, thinking in passing that his baby brother was actually a damn fine cook. He opened his eyes the moment he felt Sasuke lift his foot up to his face, and rub his cheek against it. 

Itachi licked his lips. Sasuke’s movements were slow and sensual and it was undeniable how aroused he was getting because the fly of his pants was wide open and his hard cock jutted against the soft fabric of his underwear. Itachi could see his brother already had a wet spot forming where the tip of his dick was. 

Sasuke on the other hand wasn’t paying any never mind to anything but his older sibling’s feet. He rubbed his cheek against it, caressing the delicate instep of Itachi’s left foot. “Nii-san,” he hummed softly and breathed in the scent of boot leather that still lingered on his brother’s feet. 

Itachi watched as Sasuke placed tender kisses along the arch of his foot, and began to run his tongue along the ball thereof. Itachi bit his lip and felt his cock twitch as Sasuke slipped his big toe into his mouth. He watched the beautiful face, felt the wet heat of the inside of the equally beautiful mouth and could only imagine it on his length rather than his toes. Sasuke took each into his mouth in succession, paying loving attention to each one. 

“Are you horny, Otouto?” Itachi purred and realized that he was actually touching himself now as he watched Sasuke making love to his feet. 

Sasuke didn’t answer him verbally, but rather placed Itachi’s foot against his cock, letting him feel the enlarged and heated state it was in. Itachi took the opportunity to do what he knew Sasuke liked best and began to press his foot into the hardness. “Does it feel like I’m horny?” he finally stated, as he leaned back slightly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side, enjoying the sensation of his brother’s foot stroking him. 

“You’re so wet already,” Itachi murmured as he used his toes to tug at the waistband of Sasuke’s dark boxers until he had freed his brother’s delectable looking member from the tent it was so eager to escape from. 

“Hnn…” Sasuke groaned as he watched Itachi now. There really wasn’t anything that Sasuke could think of in which his brother was not adept, and footfucking, like everything else seemed to come natural to him. 

Itachi took the rounded tip of his brother’s cock catching it just under the glans between his first two toes, and pressed it against Sasuke’s stomach. He then proceeded to fondle him slowly with the other foot, holding his length in place.

“Fuck yeah, Itachi…” Sasuke pushed at his own pants, now very anxious to get himself completely naked in front of his gorgeous brother. 

“Ahhh yeah, Sasuke,” Itachi coaxed him onward as he popped the last green dango off the stick and into his mouth. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he droned between slow chewing. He watched the way Sasuke spread wide for him and laid back, showing off every perfect inch of his body, including the hidden parts. 

Sasuke was loving it, that much was obvious, and Itachi’s own cock was causing his pants to bulge out obscenely in his lap. He slid one foot down Sasuke’s balls, lifting them up so that he could massage the area of flesh beneath them, marveling at how hot Sasuke’s body temperature felt between his legs. If he was that warm on the outside Itachi could only imagine how the inside was going to feel. 

He continued stroking him slowly with his feet and toes, nudging at his asshole with his big toe, taunting him in earnest before he moved back up to work on his dick. He caught Sasuke’s throbbing pinkened member between the soles of his feet and began to slowly move his feet up and down the shaft. Sasuke moaned eagerly as the warm sticky precum began to flow. 

“Mmmh… you’re so dirty, Otouto,” Itachi loved heckling his baby brother, especially when he was so horny he couldn’t think straight. It made Sasuke that much more hungry for cock it seemed, so naturally it was what he did. “Look how wet your dick is getting just from rubbing my feet on it… I can only imagine what’s going to happen when I slide this deep in your ass…” Itachi reached down and immediately his own erection was outside his pants and it was strong. As it turned out, Sasuke was certainly not the only one in the room who was horny. 

He gripped his own cock at the base and shook it gently at Sasuke, who’s eyes were now glued there. “You want it?” Itachi hummed. 

Sasuke nodded and before Itachi could direct him in any other way, his baby brother was on his knees between his legs. The younger raven grabbed the older one’s cock and right away began to suckle the head, grinding his own length against Itachi’s leg impatiently. 

“Yeah that’s good Sasuke…” Itachi groaned, gripping Sasuke’s by the hair, forcing him to take his member in deeper than before. “Get me all wet so I can fuck your sweet ass…”

Sasuke drenched Itachi’s cock with his saliva as his pretty face bobbed up and down on the length. He took it in deep and slow the way he knew his brother loved it and made Itachi whine out loud after a several minutes. “Enough…” he ordered him and Sasuke moved up into Itachi’s lap, straddling him.

He pressed his cock up against the wetness of Itachi’s length, mingling both his own saliva and his precum. It made their length plenty wet and Itachi, like his brother, was also starting to leak his own erotic moisture from the head of his cock.

“Finger me,” Sasuke begged as he rubbed his meat against his brother’s. “Please get me opened up…” his voice was urgent. He wanted the dick and he wasn’t willing to wait much longer for Itachi to fill him with all that hot flesh.

“Hai, Otouto. I’m ready for it too…” Itachi agreed as he slid two fingers deep into his mouth making sure he got them good and wet before he was pressing one and then the other into his baby brother’s writhing body. He gasped softly when his suspicions were confirmed. The inside of Sasuke’s ass was hot and tight and Itachi felt a nearly uncontrollable desire to flip him over and right then and fuck him whether he was ready or not. “God you’re so hot…”

He crooked his fingers inside the small frame and began to stroke the little pad of tissue, knowing it would drive Sasuke wild. And it did. The younger boy ate at his brother’s mouth, like a starving orphan. Their saliva dribbled out and down their chins and neither of them cared about being out of control, but only about fulfilling the carnal desires they felt for one another.

Itachi managed to do as much stretching and preparing of Sasuke’s hole as he could before he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Turn around,” he commanded him and Sasuke was up off his lap and bending his body over the leather hassock before Itachi. He mounted it on his hands and knees so that his asshole was opened wide to Itachi to enter him at will.

Instead of entering him right away though, Itachi bent down, spreading Sasuke’s ass cheeks and dipped his face between them to run a flat wet tongue up the entire length of Sasuke’s crack. He moaned as he did it again, over and over, spreading his baby brother wider, he began thrusting his tongue inside him as deeply as he could. The taste of Sasuke made him feel like coming right then and there, but he managed to stand up behind the younger man and lined the thick head of his cock up with Sasuke’s now dripping wet entrance. Itachi’s breathing was ragged now too, he was unable to hide just how reckless he was feeling just then and he gripped Sasuke’s hip roughly. 

“I need inside you,” he growled and began to push his way in. Slowly he went at first, pressing deep and then retreating slightly before pushing in again. He rocked his hips as Sasuke moaned with each movement, and moments later he was balls-deep inside his baby brother. “How does it feel?” Itachi breathed into Sasuke’s ear as he leaned over to nip at a slight shoulder. 

Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder, barely able to make eye contact with Itachi… “Please fuck me…” he whimpered, already attempting to move his own hips in order to force the motion he so desperately needed to feel. “I need you, nii-chan.”

“Hnn…” Itachi groaned into Sasuke’s ear, trailing kisses down the side of his neck and shoulder. He grasped Sasuke’s hip with one hand, reaching up with the other to clutch onto his shoulder for leverage and began the slow thrusting motion he knew Sasuke loved. 

“Ahhyeah… just like that, nii-chan,” Sasuke whimpered, and his body trembled as gentle spirals of ecstasy began to flow through his body. He closed his eyes, and braced himself on the ottoman so that Itachi could take him from behind. 

Itachi didn’t think he could get any more aroused than he was when he entered his little brother, but he was proven wrong the moment Sasuke’s tight velvety insides clenched around him like a glove. He could feel his own body tremble as well as he pushed deeply into Sasuke before pulling nearly all the way out only to push back in again. The hazy fog of lust dazed him and he massaged Sasuke’s shoulder, as he moved slowly toward the inevitable. 

Sasuke arched his back, forcing his ass upward a bit more, only making Itachi’s work a lot easier. Just watching Sasuke moving like that beneath him made his cock harder, made him ooze more, made everything slicker and, best of all, made it so that his cock was brushing against Sasuke’s sweet spot repeatedly with every motion. And that of course turned Sasuke into a moaning, shuddering melting-pot of obscene language and pleadings. 

Itachi's grip grew ever tighter in an attempt to keep the reigns on Sasuke. He wasn’t ready for them to come just yet and forcefully restraining his baby brother’s movements was the only way to prolong it without simply pulling out altogether. 

“Easy, Sasuke…” Itachi whispered and decided that he wouldn’t last much longer if he didn’t do just that. 

He backed up, letting go of the slender shoulder and hips, letting his thick cock slip out of Sasuke’s ass with more than a tinge of regret. “Come here…” he motioned and sat down again in his easy chair, trying not to let the irritated look on Sasuke’s face deter him from his plan. 

He indicated to his little brother that he wanted him on his lap, facing toward him. “I want to kiss your pretty mouth…” he whispered, eyes locked with Sasuke’s now, lips curling into a gentle smile. 

Sasuke smirked as he positioned himself once more over his brother’s cock. “Do I feel good to you?” his voice was soft and genuine. It wasn’t just teasing and dirty talk now. It was obvious he needed to hear it from his older brother. 

“Sasuke… you feel absolutely ...nnnghh.... amazing to me…” Itachi breathed out as his cock entered his little brother again and their mouths collided in an entanglement of lips, tongues and heavy breathing. 

This time Sasuke was more in control of the rhythm and what Sasuke wanted, Sasuke got. And Sasuke wanted to ride him harder and rougher than before. He wanted to fuck his own brains out on Itachi’s hard cock. 

He moved his hips in a way so that his ass was sliding slickly now, up and down Itachi’s shaft, rushing the older male again toward his edge. Itachi gripped a handful of Sasuke’s hair, pulling his head to the side and forcing him to slow his movements as he latched onto his throat, biting and sucking as the intensity of their lovemaking grew. Rather than fast slick strokes, the fucking became deep, raw and deliberate grinding. The consuming lust they had for one another forced them now to lock gazes together, completely unaware of anything in their surroundings, only aware of the love that each one felt for the other. 

Itachi reached down to finally began to stroke Sasuke’s cock as their bodies undulated together. “I fucking love you so much…” he groaned as he moved his hips in a circular motion, knowing that the inescapable would come. If only he could feel this way for eternity and if only this perfect union between the two of them would never have to end. He felt a twinge in his heart as his stomach tensed and the heat gathered in his balls. 

“God I love you too Itachi…” Sasuke’s words were broken and it was evident that he was as lost in the moment as Itachi was. “I’m gonna come…” he whispered and Itachi’s hand on his throbbing length slowed as he finally released all over the front of Itachi’s black shirt covering it in white.

Itachi didn’t announce his orgasm, just rode out the insane feeling of pleasure that burned in his body as he emptied every last drop inside of Sasuke and held him there in his lap, a shivering mess, not at all in a hurry for him to move and break their connection. 

Sometime later, Sasuke was awakened by Itachi moving beneath him. He had actually fallen asleep straddling his brother’s lap in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“Mmmh are you awake?” Sasuke roused from his sleepy state and smiled a soft smile at his brother causing Itachi’s features to light up. 

“Did I already tell you I’m so glad you’re home?”

“Hmmm… I think you actually said that you weren’t particularly excited about seeing me when I asked you earlier,” Itachi grinned knowingly.

“Be quiet,” Sasuke muttered as he moved to get up, untangling himself from the sticky mess he had made with Itachi. 

No sooner had he said it than Itachi had given him the two-fingered thump on the forehead that made him flush profusely. 

“Quit it.”

“Make me.”

“No, you.”

And it wasn’t long before they were wrestling and giggling and rolling around in the floor the way that good brothers should, only one was entirely butt naked.


End file.
